California Here We Come
by Smoocher of Evil
Summary: (Sequal to Road Trip to Hell) The Yu-Gi-Oh gang is on the road again, this time to California. However they have no transportation so they must hitchkike! ( Yaoi) Re-Posted
1. OMG! You're British!

Chapter One

OMG! YOU'RE BRITISH!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own ... yet.

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I've returned!!! I wanted to tell you all some stuff, stuff I meant to tell you at the end of Road Trip. Ahem, first of all, I am very well aware that it would be hard to drive to New York from Japan on a bus. I was very hyper when I came up with the idea and I just left it that way. Second of all, I do love Seto Kaiba! A TON! He's my favorite character in the whole wide world actually. Okay, just wanted to make that clear! ENJOY THE CHAPTER PEEPS!!!

"I'm too sexy for your party! Too sexy for your party! No way, I'm disco dancing! I'm a model you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk. On the catwalk! Yeah, I do my little turn on the cat-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP JOEY!" Seto screamed, finally reaching his breaking point.

"Yeah Joey! No one's going to pick up a singing hitchhiker!" Yami Bakura snapped at him. (1)

"Bakura, be nice!" Ryou scolded his Yami.

"But Ryou! He's annoying!!!" Bakura whined.

"I know he is. But if you're nice I'll give you a surprise!" Ryou told him, winking suggestively. Seto rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the street in front of him.

The "gang" had been standing on the side of the street for three hours and no one had stopped to help the stranded people. Well, one person had but they sped away the second they saw Tristan stroking his handy dandy ... STAPLER GUN. (hee hee hee oh my! I just realized what horrible innuendo that could be.)

"Did you all know that in there are three times as many cars in California than there are people?" Mokuba said for about the thousandth time. (2)

"Really?" Yugi's eyes went hazy. "Think of all those radio antennas I could ah ... borrow."

"LOOK! A VAN! A VAN! A VAN!" Joey yelled, jumping up and down excitedly. Seto however looked suspiciously at the approaching van. It was painted a dark gray, and a cloud of thick black smoke trailed it from the tailpipe.

The beat up van pulled up to them, sputtering pathetically before stopping - or dying: Seto couldn't tell.

"Hello?" Yami Yugi asked cautiously, walking up to the dirty window. "Hello?" he repeated, before knocking gently. Suddenly the window rolled down, revealing a young girl with bleached blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a dark tan.

"Hey there, sexy! Need a lift?" she asked, flashing Yami a bright smile.

"Uh ... if you don't mind..." Yami told her, finding it hard to form coherent sentences all of a sudden.

"I don't mind at all, do you?" the girl asked, turning to her bleached blonde friend.

"Not at all," she said, lowering her sunglasses and looking the guys up and down. The back door sprung open instantly.

"Hop on in boys," the first girl said, popping her gum loudly.

"By the way," the girl in the passenger seat said, turning around and facing the others. "My name's Summer... Summer Day. And this is my friend Kitten."

"Eh, hi Summer, Kitten. I'm Yami, this is Yugi, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Mokuba, Joey, and Tristan."

"Nice to meet you all," Kitten said, looking in the review mirror. "Where are you all headed to?"

"California," Ryou told them politely. Kitten and Summer looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you British?" Summer asked.

"Er, yeah," Ryou said, blushing.

"OH MY GAWD!" both girls squealed.

"British guys are soooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!" Summer gushed.

"Summer and I think they're just totally wicked!" Kitten told him. (3)

"Um ... thank you?" Ryou said uncertainly. Yami Bakura on the other hand was green with envy.

No one, but no one, told his boyfriend he was cute but him!!! GRRRRRR! This was going to be a looooooooooooooooong day.

"So what's England like?" Summer asked Ryou excitedly, leaning in and exposing a good amount of her cleavage.

"Um ... wet," Ryou told her, shifting uncomfortably.

Summer and Kitten had decided to stop at and old diner called, "Super Happy Fun Cool Diner!" for lunch, so the whole gang was crammed into one booth together.

"Wet?" Kitten asked.

"Well, it rains a lot!" Ryou told them, giving them a weak grin.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they both squealed. "You are just soooooooooooooo cute!"

"Calm down, Bakura," Yami Yugi whispered to the tomb raider.

"Must! Kill! Sluts!' Bakura grumbled violently, grinding his teeth and snapping a plastic spoon in half.

"Do you think we should stop Yami Bakura from committing homicide?" Mokuba asked Seto.

"No, I find it much more entertaining to egg him on. So Summer, just how cute is Ryou?" Seto asked. (4)

"THAT'S IT! YOU DIE NOW!" Yami Bakura screamed, jumping up and tackling both Summer and Kitten to the ground.

"YAMI!" Ryou yelled, jumping to his feet.

"CAT FIGHT!" Tristan yelled and soon everyone was crowded around the wrestling girls and Yami.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU WHORE!" Bakura yelled, slamming Summer's head repeatedly into the ground.

Needless to say, the next morning the gang found themselves stranded outside the diner, hitchhiking yet again.

"You shouldn't have done that, Bakura. They might sue you now," Mokuba told Yami Bakura.

"Ah, they're too stupid to do that!" Bakura said, now sporting a shiny black eye. "Besides, no one could blame me for protecting my boyfriend from those preppy sluts."

"Oh Bakura," Ryou sighed with a mixture of exasperation and love in his voice.

A/N

Smoocher of Evil: Boy I've missed writing this story! I'm so glad everyone wants a sequel, cause I've got no idea what I'd write if you didn't want one!

Seto: Probably write it anyways.

Smoocher: ... No ... Maybe ... SHUT UP!

Joey: I'm too sexy for your love! To sexy for your love!

Seto: rolls eyes Why did you give him that song to sing?

Smoocher: CAUSE I LOVE THAT SONG!!!

1: Ahem... my friend told me this one day, and no, we weren't hitchhiking. We were watching " Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban."

2: IT'S TRUE! I read it on my Diet Ice Tea Snapple bottle!

3: This is a similar reaction my friends and I have when meeting British dudes.

4: Simpson's quote.

Next Chapter: The gang gets picked up by a NEW pair of weirdoes and wackiness ensues!!!


	2. Harry who?

Chapter Two

Harry who?

Disclaimer: Still no owning by me.

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter being removed, the FanFiction Admin removed my stories and put me on a ban, but I'm back now!!! Thanks to all my reviewers from the first chapter!!!

"Dude! THIS SUCKS! What happened to those one chicks we were hitchhiking with?" Yami Bakura screamed.

"You beat them up remember?" Seto sighed, leaning against the wall angrily.

"Oh yeah ... good times," Yami Bakura sighed. Ryou shook his head, a small smile plastered on his face, as he reached over and intertwined their hands.

Seto groaned angrily, shoving his own hands in his pockets. They had been standing outside of the diner all morning, and not one person had stopped to help them. And Ryou and Yami Bakura's cuteness was really getting to him ... and Joey.

"You know who they remind me of?" Joey sighed. "Melanie!"

"The freaky leather chick who wanted to stake Bakura?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"You know there was more to her then that!'" Joey snapped.

"Oh come on Mutt! She was a psychopathic girl who you shared a one and a half kiss with and left you a pathetic shell of a man!" Seto told him, jumping to his bothers rescue.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Joey screamed.

"Make me!" Seto told him. Joey screamed in rage before socking him in the stomach. Seto's face blanched white before he crumpled to the ground, wheezing in pain.

"JOEY!" Ryou screamed, knelling down and helping Seto into a sitting position.

"Dude! I knocked Rich-Boy flat on his butt!" Joey yelled, looking shocked and proud of himself at the same time.

"Joey! You could have really hurt him!" Ryou scolded.

"Really??? AWESOME!" Joey yelled.

"Why you little -" Seto gasped, attempting to stand up.

"Stop right there!" a strong voice yelled.

"WHA-" everyone said in perfect unison, turning around to see a young man with graying light brown hair, shabby robes, and a sickly look about him. (1)

"I am Professor R.J Lupin!" he told them all, knelling besides Seto as well. "Hmm, I have just what you need."

Professor R.J Lupin reached into his pocket, pulling out a large chocolate bar, and proceeded to ram it down Seto's throat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Mokuba screamed. "GET OF MY BIG BROTHER!!!" (2)

"Professor! Come back here!"

"WHA-" everyone said in perfect unison again, spinning around to see a young boy with big black glasses, green eyes, messy black hair, and a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. (3)

"I'm sorry, he's a little weird. He's a very nice guy once you get to know him!" he explained hurriedly, as Lupin ran off, laughing manically.

"Thank you for helping us, um ..."

"Harry, Harry Potter," the boy answered.

"Who?" Seto asked.

"Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived? Ringing any bells?" Harry asked them, looking confused.

"Um ... nope. Never heard of him," Joey said.

"Oh come on! I'm THE BOY WHO LIVED! THE BOY WHO DEFEATED HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED! You've never heard of me? Or my scar?"

"Oh wait! I know you!" Bakura said.

"Thank you!" Harry sighed angrily.

"You're that dude from the coffee shop!"

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed, smacking his head against a brick wall.

TBC

A/N: There we go!!! Thanks for supporting me guys! I wished I still had all your reviews!!! They all made me really happy I hope this doesn't get removed again grumbles about the lack of justice that has befallen her

(1) LUPIN! Lupin is from Harry Potter so in other words: I DON'T OWN!!!

(2) hee hee hee, that sounds horribly wrong huh???

(3) HARRY! Harry is also from Harry Potter! (what a concept)

Next Chapter: Yugi's kleptomaniac impulses kick in again, and we get to met more people from Harry Potter.


	3. Chocolate?

Chapter Three

Chocolate?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Adam Levine!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! I loved them all! And, after watching Oprah yesterday, I was inspired to give ALL MY REVIEWERS A BRAND NEW CAR!!! But then I realized I'm not as rich as Oprah so ... YOU ALL GET A VIRTUAL HUG INSTEAD!!!

" Dude, what's up with all these creepy people?" Yami Yugi asked, studying the cluster of people with cloaks and pointy hats.

" Bakura? He's always been here," Seto explained, shrugging slightly.

" I meant the cloaks wearing creepy people!" Yami explained.

" Oh them! They're here for some wizard convention," Mokuba explained.

" Hello everyone!" someone yelled, bounding up to the gang. He was tall and handsome, wearing a robe with a black and yellow tie.

" ... Hello?" Yami said, staring at the odd man ... oddly.

" My name's Cedric Diggory! I'm a useless pretty boy who doesn't have enough brains to fill and eggcup! I'm also the Hufflepuff Qudditch team caption, and I am the only person who ever beat Harry Potter!" he explained.

" You beat the coffee man?" Bakura asked, looking rather confused.

" Cedric?" the strange boy called Harry said, coming over to the two.

" Hello Harry, old chap! How absolutely spiffy to see you!" Cedric yelled enthusiastically pumping Harry's hand up and down.

" Cedric?" Harry repeated. "Aren't you like ... dead?"

" Dead? Me? Nonsense!"

" Yes you are! You died on page 638!" Harry explained.

" Did I really?" Cedric asked. Harry nodded handing him book four (the Goblet of Fire).

" Hmm, _He opened his stinging eyes. Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead. _OH MY!" Cedric yelled, before crumbling up into dust.

Everyone stood still, staring at the pile of dust that had been Cedric.

" Oh no! He's turned into dust! Well I'll know what'll make him feel better!" Lupin yelled, cramming a chocolate bar into the middle of the pile.

Everyone began to blink (in perfect unison) as Lupin ran off laughing manically.

" That didn't just happen ..." Harry explained shortly before running off.

" BYE COFFEE BOY!" Bakura yelled, waving goodbye.

* * *

" You got any fours?" Seto asked, not really paying attention.

" Nope!" Mokuba yelled. "Go fish!" Seto grumbled, picking up a card.

" Okay ... got any fours?" Mokuba asked. Seto handed the four over, glaring slightly.

" Were did you get a four all of a sudden?" he asked.

" ... Internet!" (1) Mokuba explained, dusting off an old favorite running joke.

" Guys! Guess what I just ... burrowed?" Yugi said, jumping up and down excitedly.

" A camel?" Seto asked.

" ... No."

" A walrus?"

" ... No."

" WORLD DOMINATION!" (2)

" ... You're not allowed to guess anymore!" Yugi said. "No, I stole this stick!"

" ... A stick?" Mokuba asked, as Bakura fell over laughing.

" Yeah! I stole it from the coffee guys back pocket!" Yugi explained, waving the "stick" around in the air. Suddenly green and silver sparks flung out from the end, seating Bakura's hair on fire.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Bakura yelled, running around in a circle.

" I'LL HELP!" Lupin yelled, cramming another candy bar down Bakura's throat. And then something miraculous happened ... THE FIRE IN BAKURA'S HAIR WENT OUT!!!

" Dude ... how'd you do that?" Bakura asked, rubbing his head apprehensively.

" It wasn't me it was the ... CHOCOLATE BAR!" Lupin yelled dramatically.

" You mean that crap actually works?" Bakura asked. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

And with that, Bakura grabbed the candy bar and run off, laughing manically.

* * *

" Are we ever going to leave this place? Katherine is getting bored!" Tristan complained stroking his handy dandy ... STAPLER GUN!

" We shall stay here until the authoress see's it fit! She is the all powerful and knowing one after all!" Bakura explained. Everyone stared blankly at him.

" Suck up!" Yugi finally announced.

" What? When the authoress is happy I get the best damn sex ever!" Bakura explained. As if to prove his point, at that exact moment Ryou walked over to them.

" Bakura, want to have the best damn sex ever?" he asked.

" See?" Bakura told them all, sticking his tongue out. "Come on Ryou!" And the two ran off to do unmentionable things ... well they're mentionable but not with this rating!

" Guys, I think this stick has magical powers!" Yugi announced. (OH HOLY CRAP THAT SOUNDS WRONG! "See!"

Yugi waved the "stick" around, causing a huge cloud of pink smoke pop out. Once the smoke cleared, there was a large, pink, fluffy bunny sitting before them all.

Everyone blinked in perfect unison again.

TBC ...

* * *

1: Had to bring it back ya'all!

2: My standard three guesses!

3: THERE IS NO THREE! HA HA HA! Fooled you all!

Next Chapter: Yugi tries to get his wand to create less fuzzy, pink, gay things; Bakura finds out chocolate doesn't fix everything; and SETO GETS TO MAKE OUT WITH SOMEONE! balloons fall from sky


	4. Sex God

Chapter Four

The Sex God

A/N: Hello all! As some of you may know, I've recently been testing the waters of drama fics. I have only posted one so far (Unloved) but according to the feedback I'm getting from it I'm not that bad at shifting gears. Now don't worry, I'm not turning my back on the world of humor, but I will be trying to write other deeper, darker fics along with this story. It would mean so much to me if you would just give my other stuff a chance. Thanks to all of you who have been my loyal reviewers for so long.

* * *

" WORK DAMN YOU! WORK!" Yugi screamed, shaking the "stick" furiously. (1) A loud puff of turquoise smoke flew from the wand, causing everyone to cough. The smoke cleared slowly to revel a handsome, pale, blonde haired sex-God.

" Wha-" the Sex God sputtered, looking confused. "What the hell happened?"

" Uh sorry! I was just trying to make something not gay appear ..." Yugi told him, showing Sex God the "stick".

" WHERE DID YOU GET THAT, MUGGLE?" Sex God screamed, yanking the "stick" from Yugi's hand.

Yugi's eyes grew big.

" My stick," he whimpered, his bottom lip beginning to tremble.

" Dude, give him back the stick!" Joey said instantly, automatically noticing the beginning of a full fledged temper tantrum.

" You took my - my - my stick!" Big fat tears feel from Yugi's eyes.

" Oh no! HIT THE DECK!" Yami screamed. Everyone ran for cover, everyone that is but the Sex God.

" GIVE ME MY STICK BACK!" Yugi screamed, absolutely bawling by now.

" Okay! Okay! Stop!!! I'll give it back!" the Sex God pled, but Yugi continued to sob pathetically.

" Come on kid! Please stop!" Sex God begged.

But Yugi would not be stopped. Sex God suddenly had an epiphany.

" Hey kid. You want the stick? Look at the stick! GO GET THE STICK BOY!" he yelled, throwing the stick as far as he could. Yugi automatically stopped crying and bounded off happily to fetch his stick.

" DRACO?" Sex God spun around to see Harry.

" Harry?" he asked.

" OH MY GOD!" Harry screamed, running to Draco and throwing his arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

" That kid zapped me here," Draco explained, nodding towards Yugi. Yugi paid no attention to them, too busy nuzzling the "stick".

" Hey, that's my wand!" Harry explained.

" It's a wand?" Yugi asked.

" Yes! And it's MY wand," Harry told him, arms still wrapped around Draco.

" You mean ... it has a use?" Yugi asked. Harry nodded his head. " Well that sucks! Here you go."

Everyone stood dumbfounded as Yugi handed Harry back his wand.

" Thank you," Harry answered, looking puzzled himself, before turning back to Draco. "You should have told me you were coming!"

" Well I didn't plan on it ... but now that I'm here ..." Draco leaned in and swept Harry up into a breathtaking kiss.

" AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" everyone (but Kaiba and Bakura of course) said in perfect unison.

" Yuck! Affection is so gross!" he said. "You would never catch me making out with someone for everyone to see."

Everyone stared incredulously at him, occasionally blinking.

" WHAT?" he asked.

" You make out with EVERYONE in public!" Yami Yugi informed him.

" I do not! Name one person!" Seto demanded.

" Alexis, Kat, Elanor, Courtney, Isabel-"

" I SAID ONE!" Seto screamed before storming off angrily.

* * *

" I don't feel well," Yami Bakura grumbled, curling up next to his boyfriend.

" It's because you ate all that chocolate," Ryou told him, rubbing his back in a soothing way.

" Oh, your stomach hurts?" Lupin said, running over to the pair. " I have a cure for that... CHOCOLATE!"

" But I'm sick cause I ate the chocolate," Bakura informed him, looking confused.

" ... No your not!" Lupin told him after a beat.

" Oh well if you say so," Bakura agreed, eating another candy bar. Ryou rolled his eyes.

" I have the stupidest boyfriend in the world," he sighed.

" What was that Ryou?" Bakura asked, his mouth full of chocolate. Ryou shook his head and pulled him into an embrace.

" I love you," he whispered.

" I love you too."

And the two shared a sweet, chocolate kiss.

* * *

" Can you believe them?" Seto asked. "Accusing me, ME, of something like that!"

" Yes," the cute brunette agreed with him. "Um ... are we going to make out now?"

" Have you been listening to a single word I said?" Seto asked incredulously.

" Not really," the brunette answered truthfully.

" Oh ... okay," Seto shrugged and the two began to make out wildly.

TBC ...

* * *

Next Chapter: The gang finally gets a ride!!! Seto finds out "the cute brunettes" name. And wackiness ensues!

**angeD'espoir**Thanks so much!!! I decided to bring a lot of the old jokes back for this chapter. Glad you enjoyed it!

**Freak09**Thanks! A lot of people are crazy like us! CRAZY PEOPLE RULE!

**DragonTamer: **That is so awesome D.T! I'm glad you didn't choke this time. I'd be sad if anything bad happened to you while reading my stories.

**WolfBane2**Thanks so much for the review! Hope you liked the chapter!

**Seren147**You can have all the handy dandy ... CHOCOLATE in the world! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

**Hufflepuff Goddess**Glad you liked the whole Cedric thing. I did find a way to squeeze Draco in by the way!!! (Just incase you didn't notice)


	5. Rocket Man

* * *

Chapter Five

Rocket Man

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was depressed for awhile so I had trouble writing funny stuff but I'm back!!!

* * *

" Hey idiots!" Seto yelled, coming over to the gang. "I hitched us up with a ride."

" Really?" Yami asked, looking up from the games of Tiddlywinks he and Yugi were playing (hee hee hee ... inside joke!). "With who?"

" The cute little brunette! (1) I think her names ... Jessica or Brittany ... something like that!" Seto shrugged.

" Alright! We're getting out of this hell hole!" Marik yelled.

" About time too ... I think Lupin is trying to kill my Yami," Ryou informed them, looking over to where Lupin was cramming chocolate after chocolate bar down Yami Bakura's throat.

* * *

" Thanks uh ... Rachel ... or was it Czarina ... whatever, just thanks for the ride," Seto said, climbing into the cute brunettes candy apple red mini van.

" No problem. And my name's -"

" DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" Marik and Malik screamed, jumping into the car and slamming the door.

" What the bloody hell did-" Yami trailed off when he saw the angry mob of wizards and witches running to the car. "DRIVE!"

The cute brunette slammed on the gas and they sped away.

" What the hell did you do?" Seto yelled angrily.

" Nothing ..." Marik and Malik replied innocently (yeah right). The cute brunette rolled her eyes.

" You are all on some serious drugs aren't you?" she asked.

" No they're normally like that uh ... Elanor? Or was it Rosie?" Seto asked.

" Neither, it's -" BAM! A green spark ricocheted off of the back window.

" Ah crap! They're right behind us!!! DRIVE! DRIVE!" Marik screamed.

* * *

_" I'm never picking up hitchhikers ever again!" _the cute brunette thought to herself.

_" And I think it's going to be a long, long time / Till touchdown brings me around again to find/ I'm not the man they think I am at home / Oh no, no, no. I'm a Rocket Man! Rocket Man! Burn out a fuse out here alone!" _the cute Brunette song along with the radio. (2)

" Did Elton John say he missed his wife?" Ryou piped up from the backseat.

" Elton John doesn't have a wife! He's gay! LIKE ME!" Yami Bakura informed them all.

" Yeah he also really isn't a rocket man, but its still a good song!" the cute Brunette argued back. (3)

_" I am going to need a big Margarita when we stop for dinner," _she thought to herself.

_" And I'm going to be HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH as a kite by then!!!" _the cute brunette sang happily (downing her third margarita of the night). _"I miss the Earth so much, I miss my wife! It's lonely out in space , on such a TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMELESS flight!"_

" Wow! Skipper or uh ... Barbie or ... well, whatever her name is, she's a lot more fun when she's plastered!" Yugi remarked.

" Yeah ... she reminds me of Melanie!" Joey sighed happily.

" Oh come on already man!" Seto screamed, rubbing his head furiously. "Melanie was a psycho! You're much, much, much better of without her!!!"

" YOU TAKE THAT BACK! MELANIE AND I ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! PERFECT DAMMNIT!" Joey screamed jumping up.

" Oh come on Joey! SHE RAN OFF ON YOU! She's probably shagging a much better looking guy in Chicago!" Seto screamed back, jumping to his feet as well.

" _WASTED AWAY AGAIN IN MARGARITAVILLE! Searching for my lost shaker of salt!" _the cute Brunette sang loudly, this time joined by a equally plastered Yami Bakura. (4) Everyone froze for a second to send them a strange look before jumping right back in.

" TAKE THAT BACK RICH BOY!"

" Why should I?"

" CAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL KICK MY FOOT SO HIGH UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE TASTING MY TOES FOR MONTHS!" (5)

" DO YOU WORSE MUTT!" Seto screamed, but Joey had already pulled back for the punch.

BAM! Seto was out like a light.

* * *

" Ow, my head!" Seto groaned, clutching the ice bag to his black eye.

" Tell me about it," the cute Brunette whispered, nursing a cup of coffee.

" At least you had fun ... and you and Bakura had a nice rendition of "Crocodile Rock" going on for awhile there." (6)

" Thanks," the cute Brunette said with a small smile. Seto reached over and interlaced their fingers together.

" You know what ... once you get passed the stupidity and annoyingness, you guys aren't that bad," she informed Seto, scooting a little closer.

" You're not that bad yourself," Seto informed her, leaning in for a soft kiss. "Um ... what was your name again?"

The cute Brunette growled, reaching back and socking Seto in the other eye.

BAM! Seto was out like a light ... again.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the story! I'll update soon, don't you all worry!!!

1 : Like the cute little red head in Charlie Brown (good grief)

2: Elton John's "Rocket Man"

3: I had the exact argument with a guy I like a couple of ... hours ago actually.

4 : Margaritaville! A wonderful little ditty by Jimmy Buffet. Ah, this song will be heard many a time once my friends and I are old enough to drink!

5: From _The Faculty _a wonderful movie with tons of actors like Robert Patrick, Josh Hartnet, and Elijah Wood.

6: Another Elton John song.

* * *

**Han Futsu; Anti Normal**Yes, I have read that book! Thanks for the review!!!

**angeD'espoir**Why thank you!!! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you found this one equally as amusing.

**Hufflepuff Goddess**Dude! I really haven't updated in a long time, cause you're birthday is in a couple of days (by the way, this is apart of your birthday present). Hey, what did you have for dinner???

**Freak09**I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you liked Unloved as well (I am rather proud of it myself)

**DragonTamer: **Gosh! I really haven't update in awhile! I promise it will never be this bad again!!!

**Seren147**Thanks! And sorry about the delay! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!!!


	6. Oh Melanie!

Chapter Six

Oh Melanie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh !

A/N: Happy holidays everyone!

* * *

" Hey, where did the cute little Brunette chick go?" Joey asked.

" Shut the hell up!" Seto growled, his shoulders slumped.

" Dude! What happened to your other eye?" Marik asked.

" I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Seto screamed again. Everyone recognized the patent Kaiba "Evil Glare of Death" and backed off … everyone but Yami Bakura.

" A girl gave you a black eye!" he giggled.

" And Melanie would have rammed a stake through your heart if it hadn't been for Joey and Ryou!" Seto growled back.

" Yeah, Melanie was great wasn't she?" Joey sighed dreamily.

" Oh dear Lord," Seto mumbled to himself.

" I remember the first time I met her!" Joey continued, ignoring everyone's groans of displeasure. " Her blonde hair sparkling in the air, her blue eyes saw into the deepest, innermost depths of my soul, her beautiful, full red lips just begging to be kissed!"

" Her importunate talking!" Seto added. " Actually, maybe you and her did have a lot in common. Never shutting up, a little dim -" Joey just ignored Seto and continued describing his love.

" You know what? Last night, when I was sitting in a closet, quietly sobbing, I wrote a song for her!" (1)

" Why were you crying in the closet?" Yami Yugi asked. Yami Bakura just broke out into fistfuls of laughter.

" Do you all want to hear it?" Joey asked excitedly.

" NO!" everyone yelled together, but Joey ignored them all and began to sing.

_" Oh Melanie! Well you came with a stake! But you went away! Oh Melanie, well I kissed you and stopped you from staking! And I need you today! Oh Melanie!" _(2)

" If you sing one more lyric I'll slit your throat open with my Millennium Puzzle I swear to Ra!" Yami Yugi yelled, holding his puzzle up threateningly.

" I'm done!" Joey told him, eyeing the shiny pyramid with trepidation.

" That's what it takes to shut him up! Threatening him with pointy objects!!!" Seto yelled, logging this away for future use.

* * *

" Did you know a one-minute kiss burns 26 calories?" Mokuba asked.

" Did you know I don't give a damn?" Yami Bakura snapped.

Seto, sitting about seventy-seven feet away, suddenly jumped to his feet.

" My Mokuba sense's are tingling!" he announced. (3)

" What the bloody hell?" Yami Yugi whispered as he watched Seto stealthily run away.

* * *

" OW! THAT HURTS!" Yami Bakura screamed, as Ryou rested a frozen pork chop onto his black eye.

" Well, did you learn your lesson? Don't insult Mokuba!" Ryou scolded him, ignoring his boyfriends screams of protest.

" It's not my fault! HE SET ME UP!" Yami Bakura yelled, pointing at Mokuba, who was licking a sucker happily.

" I did not!" Mokuba informed him.

" Did too!"

" DID NOT!"  
" DID TOO!"  
" DID NOT!"  
" DID TOO TIMES INFINITY!" Yami Bakura informed him, smiling smugly.

" How can you times anything by infinity? It's a never ending number!" Mokuba asked.

" YOU CAN AND I DID!"

" CAN NOT!"

" CAN TOO!"

Ryou rolled his eyes.

* * *

" WHY WON'T ANYONE STOP!" Seto screamed as yet another car passed them by.

" Maybe they're afraid of you?" Yugi innocently said. Seto spun and gave him the patent Kaiba "Evil Glare of Death" ".

" Never mind!" Yugi told him, his eyes growing huge with dread. " Well, would you like at the time? I've got something worthless to go steal!"

Satisfied, Seto turned back to the street and continued to scream obscenities at the drivers passing him by.

A small, puke green, pickup truck that had seen better days came to a sputtering stop in front of him. Seto approached the cracked window with apprehension.

" Well howdy there!" the driver yelled. She was fairly young, with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a dark tan. She was wearing a cowboy hat and a plaid button up shirt.

" Uh … howdy," Seto said, forcing a smile.

" Do y'all want a ride?" she asked, smiling happily.

" Um …" Seto looked around the deserted road, realizing this may be their only offer all day. " Sure."

" Well, saddle up buckaroos," she told him, gesturing towards the trunk. " Mind the hogs though!"

" Uh yeah … the hogs," Seto said, forcing a smile.

" You however could ride up her with me and Ole' Betsy!" she said, giving him a playful wink.

" Ole' Betsy?"

" Yep! That's me banjo's name!"

" Your banjo's name …" Seto repeated, beginning to think this was a bad idea.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry this took as long as it did! I had a creative slump I guess you could say!!!

1 - Burrowed from the Simpson's

2 - A spoof of Berry Manilow's " Oh Mandy!"

3 - Spider Man

* * *

**A Cute But Psycho Bunny - **LOL! Your reviews always crack me up! I am so glad you enjoyed the chapter!!! And yes, plastered is British slang!

**Seren147 - **I'm glad it was! Hope you found this chapter funny as well!!!

**Dragon Tamer : **Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! I WORKED VERY VERY HARD ON IT! And I added a Bakura scene just for you!

**DarklordMakuta - **Well thanks!!! I really appreciate it! Hope you found this chapter equally amusing!


End file.
